Harry Potter and the Eternal Flame
by FireBlayze
Summary: What would happen if Harry ended up going to Hermione's for the summer? And what would happen if he fell in love? Set during the end of Fourth Year and start of Fifth! To avoid confusion.
1. Escape

**A/N. Some plot devises (like Harry going to Hermione's house) are borrowed from other FanFic's, other than that this is all my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

Harry was still mad about not being able to visit the Weasley's during the summer holidays. Ron had told him, before they broke up for the holidays, that his family was going on holiday in France to see Fleur's family. Bill and Fleur were happily married and Fleur was pregnant. Ron had said he was really sorry and that he could visit them at Christmas. Harry was looking forwards to going there for Christmas but he was pissed off that he couldn't visit them for the summer. He had spent most of his time on holiday in his bedroom at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Suddenly, Harry heard a noise at the front door and jumped off his bed. He sprinted downstairs to the door but Uncle Vernon had already gotten there first. "So, whose is this letter?" He said out loud. "Ahh, It's for Mr Harry Potter..." He gasped and dropped the letter. "Who would want to write to you, Boy?" Vernon sneered. Harry ran over to the letter and picked it up. "Oh, it's from Hermione! What does she want?" Harry wondered, walking back up the stairs. "BOY! What is that letter about and who is this _Hermione _person you were on about?" Uncle Vernon shouted. "None of your business, she's one of my best friends from school, one of the brightest witches to ever set foot in Hogwarts, and she certainly knows a lot more spells than I do!" He said smugly, sniggering about the look on Uncle Vernon's face. He continued into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed.

Harry sat there just looking the letter for a while, before deciding to open it. He turned it around and it read,

**Mr Harry Potter,**

**4 Privet Drive,**

**Little Whinging,**

**Surrey.**

Turning the envelope back over, he opened it and pulled the letter out. It read,

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I heard you and Ron talking about not being able to visit him this summer and I realized that you're going to be stuck at your Aunt and Uncle's house for six weeks, so I talked to mum and dad and they said it would be ok if you spent the last three weeks at our house. Is that OK? It doesn't really matter because me and dad are coming to pick you up this Saturday so be ready with all your items, **_

_**Hermione x**__**.**_

This made Harry have a smile on his face. He put the letter down and ran to the stairs. "Uncle Vernon!" Harry yelled.

"What BOY?" He yelled back.

"I'll be staying at my friend Hermione's house for the rest of the holidays; I leave this Saturday, which is tomorrow!" He said, laughing.

"Good! At least you won't be under our feet then!" Vernon yelled back, laughing with Dudley and Petunia. Harry smirked and walked back into his room to pack. He put all his clothes and school supplies in suitcases and piled them at the side of his room. He put Hedwig's cage on top of the cases and stroked her through her cage. "Don't worry, you will able to get out and about in a while girl." He said, smiling at his happy owl. He turned and looked out of his window. "Ahh, looks like I'll be getting away from here soon." He said, sighing. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange-gold color. He pulled out his wand and started inspecting it. He put it back into his trousers and laid on his bed. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. He quickly found himself drifting off to sleep.

He woke up really early and tried to cover his eyes from the sunlight that was shining on his eyes. He looked at his clock and the time was 7:32. He got up and got dressed. Walking over to his suitcases he felt excited about going to visit his best friend, Hermione. He carried his stuff down the stairs and sat at the bottom step waiting for the Granger's to come pick him up. He was in a good mood, the first time in his life at 4 Privet Drive, and nothing could spoil that, not even when Vernon kicked him on the way down the stairs and telling him that he didn't need to take up the whole stairs, or when Petunia said that he was a freak and should be locked up, or even when Dudley said that Hermione was a freak as well and he bet she would be really ugly, which Harry responded with by taking out his wand and pointing it at him, scaring him witless. After what seemed like hours, there was a loud knock at the door and Harry rushed to open the door. Opening the door he saw Hermione and her dad, Richard, standing there. "HARRY! How are you?" Hermione yelled as she practically jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"Huurminee!" He managed to say, hey brunette hair in his face. Pushing her back slightly he saw that she was beaming. "Hey again, Harry!" She smiling, releasing Harry from the hug, "And you must be Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley." She said looking at the three people behind Harry.

"And you said that she would be ugly Dudley!" He said smirking. Dudley responded by turning red and stepped back, hitting the stair rail. "I did warn you that she is the brightest witch ever to be at Hogwarts for ages. And you still mocked her, just because she was my friend." He said winking at Hermione. Hermione went bright red. "So Harry, are you ready?" She said eagerly.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay with you Mr Granger!" He said smiling as he grabbed his cases and walked out of the door.. "I'm gonna miss them." He finished, sarcastically. "Harry you can put your suitcases in the boot, it has an enlargement charm so it can fit all of Hermione's books in there!" He chuckled. Hermione went bright red. "DAD! Don't embarrass me!" She yelled, Mr Granger just laughed. After Harry had put his stuff in the boot of the car he put Hedwig's cage on the car floor in front of his feet. Harry and Hermione sat in the back of the car and Mr Granger left Harry's Uncles house behind.

They reached the Grangers house and Harry and Mr Granger carried the cases inside. "Oh hello there! You must be Harry! Hermione has told us lots about you! I'm Emma Granger!" Mrs Granger said, holding out her hand. "Thank you, Mrs… Emma." Hermione hit him round the head with the book she was carrying. "Harry, it's nice that you're able to get away from them." Dan, Hermione's dad, said as he passed with Harrys suitcases. "God, Harry how much do you have in these?" He was panting and his face had turned bright red.

"A lot, why is it heavy?" He smirked and grabbed hold of his suitcase. They walked inside the house to see that he was stood in the middle of a large atrium and the staircase in the far end, on the left was the kitchen and dining room and on the right was the living room and the library. The house was larger than any Muggle house that Harry had seen before, but it wasn't as large as any of the mansions that the famous Muggle's lived in. "This house is massive!" Harry's jaw was near enough touching the floor as he looked around. The house was beautifully decorated and was really clean. Mrs Granger was in the kitchen and Hermione was talking with her dad. "Darling, can you help me with dinner?" Mrs Granger called from the kitchen.

"I think Hermione will help you! I'll help Harry get sorted and his room packed!" Hermione's dad called back, pushing her towards the kitchen.

"OK then, you can carry Harry's heavy suitcases upstairs then!"

"In fact, I might help you in there! Hermione you can show Harry his room." Everyone started laughing as Mr Granger walked into the kitchen to help his wife with the dinner.

"So, Harry, come on upstairs and I can show you your room." Hermione said, beckoning Harry over to her. He pulled the suitcases over to the bottom of the stairs and started to carry them up the stairs.

"Harry, you do know that I could make them weightless for you!" She said, worrying about the physical strain it was putting on him.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm used to it." He protested, continuing to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs there were five rooms, two on each side and one at the end of the corridor.

"Harry, this left one is my room, the right one is Mum and Dad's room, the second left room is your room, so if you need anything just come into my room and ask me, the second right one is Dad's office and the far one is the bathroom. Everything OK?" She wondered as he turned slightly pale.

"You never told me your house was so big!" He said, mouth wide open.

"You never asked." She winked as she walked into her room, "See you downstairs for dinner." With that she was in her room and the door was shut behind her. Harry walked into his room dreamily staring at the ceiling. "Hermione…" He said without realizing. **Wait, I was dreaming about My Hermione? **_**My **_**Hermione? Where had that came from? Jesus… What's happening to me?**

"Harry, you OK?" Hermione had heard her name and came to see what he was on about.

"Her…Hermione!" He practically jumped at her. He flung his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the floor. She was staring at him open eyed as he snuggled up closer to her.

"Harry." She whispered, "What are you doing?" He suddenly looked worried. He jumped up and brushed himself off. He then helped Hermione up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I was daydreaming and I started thinking about you. I must have been crazy but when you came in I just felt like it was necessary for me to hug you. I'm sorry." He admitted, sitting down on his bed. Hermione sat next to him and she pulled him down so they were just lying next to each other. "It's no problem Harry, I was just wondering. You want to just lay here for a while?" She said sighing.

"Sure!" He smiled and wrapped his arm under her head. They laid there for a while before falling asleep next to each other.


	2. Embarrassment

**A/N. Sorry about the short chapter and the Cliffhanger, I just didn't have enough inspiration. Hope it is ok though, any constructive criticism would be helpful. Also if I don't upload a chapter for a while I am starting my GCSE's and I am getting loads of homework :(**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. He panicked as he knew who it was and what would happen if he was caught asleep with Hermione. He noticed that Hermione was laid over his chest with her arms locked around his neck.<p>

"Hermione. Hermione!" Harry shook her off him and tried to wake her up.

"Uhh… No, I want to stay with Harry! Leave me alone." Hermione mumbled as Harry woke her up. "Harry…" She mumbled as she hugged him.

"Hermione! Get off, your dad is coming up the stairs!" Harry whispered into her ear.

"IF THEY ARE IN THE SAME BED I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Harry heard Mr Granger roar as he practically kicked the door open. He stared at the two sleepy teenagers and noticed that they were still wearing all their clothes.

"Ohh… I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be doing, well you know. Me and your mother were calling you for your dinner and I was worried, but it's ok now!" He said as his face turned red, he stepped out of the door and headed back downstairs.

"Phew, that was lucky!" Harry sighed as he lay back down. He was staring at Hermione who was looking through his chest for something.

"Umm, Harry, you don't mind if I borrow this do you?" She said holding up his Quidditch top and blushing.

"Nah, you can keep it." She blushed as she put it over her near naked body.

**Jesus, her body is hot! **Harry thought. **God damn it, she's my best friend! **He argued, blushing. **That doesn't mean that she isn't hot! **His thoughts retaliated. **Ohh just shut up! **He finished standing up. Hermione stared at him as she pulled her head out of the shirt. All she was wearing were her white bra and knickers and the Quidditch top Harry had gave to her.

"Damn you look hot!" Harry blurted out. He immediately realized what he had said and covered his mouth with his hands. Hermione just stared at him open mouthed.

"You… You really think that Harry?" She said, stunned that he thought she was hot.

"Umm, well… Yeah, I guess." Harry said shrugging.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mr Granger's familiar voice rang through the house.

"Coming dad!" She yelled back. "Come on Harry we better go down there."

"Agreed!" They laughed as they went downstairs.

"Evening!" Mrs Granger chirped happily as she placed the food on the table. The plate was full of food, even more so than he would usually have at the Welcoming Feast.

"What's the matter?" Mr Granger asked, worried, as he stared at Harry's worried face.

"Nothing, nothing…" He mumbled, "OK, how do you expect me to eat this much?" He said as modest as he could, "No offence, but there is loads!" Everyone but him laughed.

"Well, just eat as much as you can." Hermione stuck her tongue out as she finally sat down. Her dad was looking up and down her, wondering where that shirt had come from.

"Hermione, where did you get that shirt from?" He asked, looking at her sideways.

"Me." Harry said. Hermione laughed as her dad gave him a funny look. "She wanted to borrow it, so I said she could keep it!" Harry shrugged before tucking into his dinner.

"This true Hermione?" Her mum said as she sat down.

"Yup." She said as she started on her dinner. Mr Granger just rolled his eyes at his wife before they tucked into their dinners.

Dinner went by pretty uneventful apart from the small chatter that was spoken over mouthfuls of food. Harry had thanked Mr and Mrs Granger for the food before setting off for his bedroom. Hermione wondered what was up and followed him.

Harry slumped against his bed and started to think about what he had said, _**Damn you look hot!**_, He reminded himself of this repeatedly, wondering why he said it. Suddenly the door flung open and Hermione walked in. "Harry you ok?" She said as she sat herself down next to him.

"Yeah." He mumbled as she laid he head on his shoulder. Without realising he felt himself caressing her leg. He jumped up as he realised what he was doing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He cried, "I don't know what is up with me lately, I just seem so attracted to you…" Without realising it he grabbed hold of Hermione, who had just stood up, and kissed her. His tongue poked around at her mouth looking for an entrance. Hermione let Harry's tongue touch against hers and she closed her eyes. They was snogging for a while before Harry broke away and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and started sobbing. Hermione sat beside him and rubbed his back, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Harry, are you OK?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know! It just feels so right kissing you, but you are with Ron and I'm with Ginny!" He blurted out, shocked at what was happening to him.

"Harry don't be so stupid!" Hermione shook her head, "I am not going out with Ron, and you and Ginny broke up before the holidays, and she went back to Dean Thomas. So it isn't wrong!" She smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Harry? Hermione?" Mrs Granger called as she stepped into his room. Her eyes flew open as she saw Harry and Hermione snogging on his bed.

"Harry? Hermione…"


	3. Caught In The Act

"Harry? Hermione…" Mrs Granger blurted out as she saw that the teenagers were snogging on Harry's bed. Harry and Hermione broke apart and stared at her mother in shock.

"MUM!" Hermione screamed, turning blood red at the sight of her mother watching her snog Harry.

"What?" She laughed at Harry and Hermione as they stared at each other then back at her, "I just wanted to know what you were doing, but I've got my answer!" She smiled as she went to open the door, but another figure burst through it, it was Hermione's dad.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted as he noticed that Harry and Hermione were sat on his bed, holding hands. Mrs Granger was stood beside the door and they were all looking at each other.

"What is going on?" He repeated, staring directly at Harry this time.

"Well, I came up here and saw Mr Potter and Miss Granger locked together at the lips." Mrs Granger said, smiling slyly.

"THEY WHAT?" Mr Granger yelled, open eyes and looking furious.

"You heard her." Hermione smiled as Harry stood up and walked up to Mr Granger.

"Sir," ("Dan!" He groaned as Harry laughed) "Dan, Me and Hermione were snogging, but I didn't force myself on her, we both sorta did it without realising, so you can't blame one and not the other!" Hermione smiled as Dan nodded.

"Well, I guess you're right. Does that mean you and Hermione are going out now?" He added, looking at Hermione with an approving smile. Harry turned around and shrugged at Hermione.

"If it's OK with you 'Mione, I guess we are!" All of them smiled as Hermione got off the bed and hugged Harry.

"Calm down you two!" Emma added as they started to kiss, "Wait till we're gone!" Harry smiled at this and Hermione flushed red. Hermione's parents left laughing and as they started to leave Dan turned his head towards Harry. "I still don't want you having sex with my princess!" He whispered, turning Harry red in embarrassment. "Night mum, night dad!" Hermione called out as her parents left for their bedroom.

"Harry, you don't mind if I sleep in here do you?" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes. Harry sighed, "Of course not darling." He put his arm around Hermione as they got into his bed and went to sleep. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms, and soon they was happily dreaming about the other.

"Harry! Hermione! We're going to work now! We will be back at about 7 o'clock tonight, don't do anything stupid!" Emma called, waking Harry. Hermione was already getting dressed (well putting on a new bra, knickers and Harry's Quidditch top) and told her mum that they wouldn't do anything bad.

"Hermione… What's the time?" Harry grumbled as he got out of bed.

"6:30." Hermione laughed as Harry swore and went to get dressed.

It was about 11:20 and Harry and Hermione had gotten properly dressed and eaten breakfast, and were now watching TV, when there was a loud knock at the door. Hermione opened the door and saw two girls and a boy stood at the door.

"Why, isn't it Bookworm Granger! How many books have you read since last time we saw?" The first girl laughed.

"Shut up Laura!"

"Ooh! Hermy is getting all wound up!" the second girl sneered.

"You can shut up too Janice!"

"Aww, Hermy Granger is getting all upset!" The boy laughed as the others followed his example.

"And you can sure as hell shut up Ricky!" She spat. Ricky grabbed hold of her neck and was making a growling sound.

"You want to let go of her?" Harry asked as he walked up to the door. Ricky dropped Hermione and stepped backwards. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry laughed as Ricky swore at him.

"Ohh, are you Hermy's boyfriend? You're really cute!" Laura said as she rubbed up against his side.

"Piss off, bitch!" Harry spat, making Laura jump backwards.

"Well, Harry. Meet Laura Benson." She pointed at the girl who Harry had just scared off, "Janice Vera," She pointed at the taller girl, "And meet Ricky James!" They all scowled at her before swearing and walking off. "Thanks for sticking up for me Harry!" Hermione said as they got back into the living room to continue watching TV.

"No problems, did they used to bully you?" Harry asked as Hermione gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, all the time!" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on, let's forget about them, is there somewhere around here where we could go to?" Harry asked, cuddling up to her.

"Yeah, my favourite park is just round the corner! Let's go!" Hermione smiled as she dragged Harry out of the house and down to the park.

As they reached the park they saw three familiar figures. Laura and Janice were standing around Ricky who was kicking a 10 year old in the chest as he lay on the floor. Hermione noticed that this used to happen to Harry and he wasn't taking any of it. He stormed over to Ricky and punched him square in the face, knocking him off the 10 year old. Hermione ran over and helped up the 10 year old. She took him to the side and told him to go home and tell his parents what happened. The boy nodded before running towards the gate. Hermione turned around and saw that Laura and Janice were pinning him to the floor and Ricky was stamping on his chest. Hermione saw red and ran at the girls. She threw herself at Janice and knocked her to the floor. She then punched Laura in the face and broke her nose. Harry grabbed hold of Ricky's leg and tripped him. He hit the ground with a crunch and his arm was bent at a weird angle.

"That's it you fuck off!" Harry yelled as the three ran for their lives. "Come on Hermione, we're going home." She smiled and helped Harry walked home.

By the time they had gotten home they realised it was only 1:45 in the afternoon so they decided to have a nap. They walked upstairs into Hermione's room where they undressed and jumped into bed (quite literally) and snuggled up against each other. Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other. Within 5 minutes they had fallen asleep together.

They both woke up to the sound of the door opening then shutting. "Hermione! Harry! Get up! We got a Chinese Take-away for dinner!" Emma yelled. The smell soon wafted up towards the sleepy lovebirds and within a couple of minutes everyone was sat at the dining room table eating and talking about what had happened that day. Hermione explained about what had happened at the park and that they saved a 10 year old from being further hurt. Within no time at all, everyone had eaten and were getting ready to go to their beds.

Harry and Hermione were sat in her bedroom talking about what they should do when a creepy smile played itself across Harry's lips. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Harry laughed which annoyed her even more.

"There is not point lying to me Harry James Potter!" She said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Haha, well there is one thing…" His smirk turned into a cute smile.

"What? You're not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?" She said, staring in horror. Harry got up and sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Hermione went over to him and sat beside him. They stared at each other and Harry brushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

"You're beautiful!" Harry gasped as they started to snog, letting their tongues go wherever they wanted to go. Before they even realised it they were stripping their clothes off and pulling the bed sheets over them.

"Please go easy Harry, this is my first time." She whimpered as he climbed slowly on top of her.

"Well, I have no idea either, this is my first time to!" He said, smiling, staring into her big brown eyes.

"I thought you had slept with Ginny…" She gasped as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Nope… Now shut up and make love to me!" He said, giggling. He slowly inserted it into her (Well, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination :P)...


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

I can't really be asked to edit the previous chapters so I'll write this here. The story has been influenced in some key plot ideas by other fanfics (like Harry going to Hermiones) but other than that the plot itself is all mine. I'm also sorry if the second chapter is a bit to short and is a cliffhanger, but I did make it up by uploading two chapters today! Anyway thanks to all those people who favourited or reviewed the chapter (Many thanks to HarryHermioneBellaSwan, DubstepPhoenix, topdog19 and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing) and I hope you continue to read the story!

Peace out – Blayze!


End file.
